


The Search

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Kinda, Readers crazy ex, reader is a damsel in distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You didn't come back to the tower last night. Thor is worried.





	The Search

Thor went looked around the tower in search of you. You had promised him to watch a few classic movies, but now you were nowhere to be found. "You searching for (YN)?", Tony asked from his spot at the bar. "Yes. But I cannot find her anywhere!" Tony shrugged. "I dunno where she is, but she went out yesterday and hasn't come back yet. Maybe she finally broke her dry spell!" Thor felt as if something was wrong. He worriedly looked to the door. Maybe he should go search for you. "But if it makes you feel better, I can call her." Before Thor could even say anything, Tony already had his phone out. He tapped away for a few moments, before putting the device to his ear. "Hey, (YN). When you hear this, call me back. Thor's running all over the tower searching for you. 'Kay, bye" He then shrugged. "Didn't pick up" Thor was more than worried now. You always picked up the phone.

Your heart was beating out of your chest. Slow music filled your ears. Under normal circumstances, this fact would be comforting, but when the maniac that was your ex was swaying to the rhythm whilst decorating a white dress with flowers. "You're gonna be the most beautiful bride!", he sang, walking over to your tied up form and putting one of the flowers behind your ear. He leaned in closer, about to press his lips to yours, when your phone started ringing. He scoffed, picking it up from its place on the table. His face scrunched up. "Tony? Who the hell is Tony?!" You decided to try and appease him. "He's a colleague! We work in the same building! He's probably worried because I didn't come in today!" That wasn't a complete lie, and not a truth. But you didn't think it was a good idea to tell him you lived with a lot of men in one building. He waited until the ringing stopped, and then proceeded to play the message. Hey, (YN). When you hear this, call me back. Thor's running all over the tower searching for you. 'Kay, bye", sounded Tony's voice. "And who's Thor?!" You needed to think of something. Fast. "Another colleague! He wanted me to do something today, and I haven't called in sick!" He grumbled, roughly putting the phone back onto the table. He then looked around the room, taking in its decorations. "Oh no! I forgot something! You stay here, deary, I'll be back in a few!" Hurriedly, he left the room. You were alone. 

Somehow you managed to get the chair you were tied to over to the table. "I need to call Tony back!" The phone beeped for a few seconds, before a voice finally answered. "(YN)? Where the hell are you?" - "No time for words! I dunno where I am, track my phone, come here ASAP!" Tony hummed in thought, and you heard distant tapping. "What happened?" You sighed, looking to the door. You needed to get back to your spot as soon as possible. "Crazy ex alarm", you mumbled. "Okay. We'll be over soon. Hang in there." And with that he hung up. 

The door flew open just as you returned to your spot. "Honey, I'm home!" - "Gl-glad to see you!", you lied hurriedly. He smiled sweetly, chattering on about how beautiful you would look, how happy you would be together. 

How did you even get into that situation? Well, it all started when you broke up with him on the day he wanted to propose to you. Since then, he was obsessed with marriage and you.

Suddenly, the door was broken through, revealing a very angry looking Thor. "Who are you?! You were not invited!" Your ex screamed, running at Thor with both fists n front of him. But Thor easily knocked him out, shaking his head at the man that was now on the floor. "Lady (YN)! Finally, I have found you!", Thor exclaimed, a big grin on his face, as he unbound you. "Yes, thank you, Thor" A loud chuckle drew your attention to the door once again. "The damsel in distress, saved by her knight in shining armour!", Tony sung, acting as if he would faint any moment. "Shut up!", you giggled, cheeks growing warm. Thor booming laughter echoed around the room as he picked you up bridal style. You squealed, gripping onto him tightly. "The only man worthy of marrying you is me! Now, let us go watch these movies you promised!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
